To the End of Time
by MoisMo-IsAPandaPenguin
Summary: When Time is on the brink of death, Citizens from Underland must go to Alice is wold to get her and try to save time before it's to late. -sorry for the lack of updates real life is getting in the way, more to come soon-
1. Heading Back home

Alice remembered crawling out of the rabbit hole. She remembered walking back to the engagement party and what she told everyone, her apology to Hamish's proposition "I'm sorry, Hamish. I can't marry you. You're not the right man for me. And there's that trouble with your digestion."

What she'd said to her sister and her cheating husband "I love you, Margaret, but this is my life. I'll decide what to do with it. You're lucky to have my sister for your wife, Lowell, be good to her. I'll be watching very closely."

She remembered Aunt Imogene, her frizzled hair and her white dress, waiting for her fantasy prince charming "There is no prince, Aunt Imogene. You need to talk to someone about these delusions."

Alice remembered as she got to The Lady Ascot "I happen to love rabbits, especially white ones."

Then to her lovely mother, who always seemed to fret over her. Even when she'd left for China, she had still gotten letters asking if she was alright "Don't worry, Mother. I'll find something useful to do with my life."

Then came the Chattaway girls, who reminded her almost a little too much of Tweedledee and Tweedledum "You two remind me of some funny boys I met in a dream." Each and every one of their faces brought a smile to her, especially when she'd done with the Futterwacken.

Then her mind went to where she'd learned the dance, just after shed killed the Jabberwock. The draconic creature that she'd cut the head off with the cry "Off with _your_ head!" Then came the hardest decision she'd ever made; to stay in Underland, the Wonderland she'd dreamt of as a child, or to leave. She'd ended up leaving and she was still unsure if it was the right choice.

Alice wiped her tears off looked out the window toward the London harbor. She was going back home, to visit her mother and sister, and to see if Lowell had stayed faithful to Margaret; planning to kill him if he hadn't.

She sighed "I wonder if I should visit The Chattaways…" her mind fuzzed out as she slowly fell asleep all her friends coming to mind Tarrant, Mallymkun, McTwisp, Tarrant, Thackery, Mirana, Tarrant.


	2. The Last Tea Party

Mallymkun, the dormouse, ran to the Hare and the Hatter's tea party. "It's time!"

Thackery, the March Hare, made one of his many strange noises "Time! Time! Time for tea!"

Mally shook her head being the most sane of their trio "No! Time's coming to an end!"

Tarrant's eyes widened "What? Do you mean Time's ended being angry with me? Or would you possibly be saying Time's decided to stop every-"

She snapped, into much of a hurry to deal with The hatter's madness "Time's goin' ta die!"

Thackery froze with a spoon in hand, he twitched and his head snapped toward the mouse the he grabbed the spoon with his other hand dropping his tea glass "Die?"

The Hatter slowed his movements, "What could you possibly mean?"

Mally explained, "The queen talked with him! She said he's gotten sick, time's slowing down and if dies then everything'll stop in Underland!"

Tarrant quickly shook his head, "No, no, no. This simply will not do. If things were frozen when Alice came…" He shook his head again "We must fix this."

The lunatic trio quickly made their way to the Marmoreal where it seemed Mirana, the White Queen, had been waiting for them.

Tarrant bowed, taking his hat off as he did so, and quickly put it back on "It seems Mally's told us a bit of news."

The queen nodded, "About Ser Time?"

Mally nodded, "I told 'em alright, ye majesty."

She nodded again, "Good, then you know he is coming to an end. He has told me his last wishes… But, it is not something we can do…"

The hatter frowned "And why not?"

"He said he would like to see his love one last time…"

McTwisp, the White Rabbit, nodded twitching a little, "H- He claims she lives, I- in Alice's world…"

Mally looked at the Rabbit, "Why don't ya jus' go find her Nivens? You been there before."

He shook his head, "No! I will not go there again. You have no idea what happens up there…" His heartbeat sped up and his foot lightly tapped on the ground in time with it.

Tarrant rose and lowered his hand both excitedly, but unsure of himself before offering "I'll go…"

The White Queen's deep, coppery-red lips formed a small frown as she thought about the offer.

Mallymkun climbed up atop the eccentric orange haired man's shoulder and offered, "I'll go too."

Her frown grew even more, but with a heavy sigh she nodded and said in her usual business voice "Alright, take Lily with you. Go find Alice and bring her back, from there we'll figure out how to save time."


	3. Through the Door

Fidgety as he was, McTwisp lead them to the door of doors and said with a stern stutter, "Now, make sure you don't go into any off the other doors. That last thing we need is Alice ending up in the outlands…"

Mally nodded seriously "Got it."

Tarrant continued past him, a bottle of Pishsalver in his hand, uncapped. The ginger man quickly took a sip and slowly shrank down to the size of Mallymkun, with not more than a few small coughs, luckily Lily took the bottle from his hands before he could drop it.

Sadly, as usual, he hadn't much been thinking about what he was doing, and ended up under his hat, which was now far bigger than he was. Trapped in the darkness, he found his Pishsalver-size clothes and put them on before Lily got the oversized hat off of him.

The White Princess frowned down at him "Tarrant, you really should be more careful."

Grinning his normal gap-toothed grin, Tarrant replied, completely bypassing Lily's comment, as his mind was much too busy with much more important things."Thank you, you know I've always wondered what it was like to be so small." He frowned after a momentary thought and shook his head, "I don't much like it."

Nivens frowned, his foot tapping against the ground again impatiently "I'll put more Pishsalver next to the door with the key before you get back. And I'll meet you back at the White castle."

Mally nodded "Alright."

Tarrant had made sure he was completely dressed, taking extra care to put his hat in the perfect position, and therefore wasn't paying much attention to the trio, he was going to Alice's world after all, he had to look his very best. Finally done he looked at his friends "Well come on, Alice is waiting for us."

Mally let out a small huff and walked through the door leaving bother the Hatter and Lily behind, thought it wasn't for very long, because moments later Tarrant followed after her.

Lily let out a laugh watching the two and shook her head lightly before realizing she should probably follow them before they left her. The white haired princess took a sip of the Pishsalver and quickly handed Nivens the bottle moments before she started coughing. Before long she was down to size and the coughing finally stopped. She looked around, surprised by her new surroundings, she'd never been so small.

She quickly got on the clothes that Tarrant had made for her, it was a simple white dress, but it fit perfectly. Once she was dressed eher climbed out of her previous attire and walked to the door, once there she turned to the white rabbit and requested politely "Mr. McTwisp, if you'd be so kind, could you take my clothes back to the castle?"

Nives nodded. "Of course, my lady."

She smiled and nodded back. "Thank you, I'll see you when I get back." and with that walked through the door after the others.


	4. Goodbye to Wonderland

Alice placed Dinah on the solid ground before she looked back at Wonderland, the ship that took her to China, with a small smile. She looked at the feline. "I wonder what you'd think of Underland." Dinah stared at her, but like she normally did Alice continued "I'm sure you'd love it. I bet you and Chesh would get along wonderfully."

A rather short man tapped Alice's shoulder, disrupting her nostalgic thoughts and making her jump in surprise. She looked at him and saw he was quite muscular, and seemed extremely happy, though it was hard to see the form his lips made as attached to his lip there was an extremely bushy mustache that looked more like some kind of living creature than simple facial hair.

The blonde shook herself and smiled at him "Sorry, my bags are over there." She quickly pointed at the couple of bags that had just debarked the ship.

He nodded still smiling "Alright, you're welcome to sit in the carriage while I get them for you." He seemed nice, sadly Alice's eyes stayed fixated on the caterpillar-like conglomeration of hairs residing on his upper lip.

She once again shook herself and asked quickly "What can I call you?"

The man let out a small laugh "Call me Joseph."

Nodding, Alice replied kindly, "Well then, thank you, Joseph," before she turned and got into the carriage.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for Joseph to get the bags and attach them to the top of the vehicle. Once he was done he got into his seat and started towards Alice's house.

Inside the carriage, Dinah sat in her own seat and watched the scenery go by, fascinated by it. Alice watched, smiling as she thought more about Dinah in Underland.


	5. The Queen's Garden

Mallymkun was the first through the door, she walked through it and, instead of going into the door's room like she was expecting, she found herself climbing through a hole, and when she made her way out, she continued climbing till she was about halfway up the tree that seemed to grow into the hole itself.

Tarrant and Lily had a much harder time, as neither of them were use to quite so much...climbing, so of course it took them quite a big longer. When they finally got to the end they'd slowly grown to their normal, just right size.

Once they were out Tarrant and Lily tried to dust themselves off, dirt covered their brand new clothes and neither of them wanted to see Alice in such a state, thought for very different reasons.

Mally watched them for a few minutes before clearing her throat "Are you two done yet? We 'aven't got all day, ya know."

Lilly stopped, realizing that she was right, and quickly responded "You're right, sorry. Let's get going before it's too late." The white haired princess nodded to herself and turned away from the hole and down the only pathway there was.

Tarrant held a hand out for Mallymkun to climb onto, and she quickly made her way up to the hat atop Tarrant's head. He waited until Mally was situated before following after Lily.

It wasn't too long before the trio came across the Ascot mansion. Standing in the courtyard was none other than Hamish's mother, a scowl on her face like she'd just eaten an entire lemon.

Lily was the first top spot her and questioned her elder companions "Is that her?"

Tarrant shook his head quite quickly, making Mally cling to the rim of his hat to keep from falling, "Not in the least."

Mallymkun climbed back up and suggested, "Let's go ask her where Alice is."

Lily nodded. "I'll do it, stay here." and quickly sprinted to the woman. "Excuse me, ma'a-"

She was cut off by Lady Ascot who snapped, "Who are you and why are you on my property?"

Lily stopped and took a small step back, when she found her voice again to respond her voice was quiet "I- I'm sorry… I was looking for Alice…"

Edith Ascot stayed silent for a moment, anger clear in her eyes, before she finally said "Well she's not here."

Lily frowned lightly "Do you know where we might be able to find her?"

The already unhappy woman stopped "Who are 'we'?"

The young girl gestured to her friends and herself. "We're old friends of Alice's, it's quite important we find her as soon as possible."

"Stay here." The Lady Ascot commanded before turning on her heel and walking into the grand building that was her home.

She stayed in there for quite a while, and the person who came back out wasn't her but instead, out came a man with a rather thick mustache. His hair was mostly gray, but he seemed much kinder than the Lady Ascot Lily talked to previously.

"I hear you're looking for Alice, is that correct?" the man asked with a curious smile.

Lily nodded. "Yes, that's right. It's very important that we find her."

"Well then, it's lucky for you. She's suppose to be returning from China today. You might want to head to her mother's house, If she's not there now she should be soon."

Lily smiled brightly "Really? Oh that's wonderful news!"

Tarrant had wandered over while the Lady Ascot was gone and clapped in an almost childish fashion "Wonderful! Just wonderful!"

The man then asked, seeming genuinely curious, "How do you know Alice?"

Tarrant opened his mouth to explain, but was quickly cut off by Lily; "We're old friends, that's all."

He frowned lightly. "If so… Why are you here? Instead of her house?"

Lily responded quickly. "This is our first time visiting her."

He slowly nodded. "Well then let one of my people take you there."

Lily thought the offer over for a moment before nodding. "Alright, only if you're sure though, we wouldn't want to impose."

Shaking his head quickly the man responded, "It's no trouble at all."

With that, the Lord Ascot led them around to the front of the building, where a coach was waiting for them.

The trio got into the carriage, and within moments it was off.


	6. Family Reunions

A/N: Thank you Curry Knave and Spades and Swords for the reviews, it means allot :3

* * *

Henry sat in his room writing down things that, to most people, would be nonsense. There were elaborate stories about Alice's childhood nightmares. He was the only one who thought there was more to the recurring dream, thought even now he still didn't understand what.

He set his quill back in it's ink pot, as he'd hit a small bit of writer's block, but he quickly forgot about it when he heard the sound of a carriage pulling up to the house. Grinning to himself he bolted out of the room, down the steps, and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Alice spotted her younger brother, and literally jumped out of the carriage before it came to any sort of stop. Excited to see each other, the pair of siblings hugged and immediately started talking about… well, everything. From how obsessed their mother had gotten with knitting, to China, to Lowell being faithful, to Dinah, and everything inbetween.

Alice's mother came out smiling and held a knitted green turtle in her hands. She hugged her daughter with a happy smile "I'm so glad you made it home safely."

The blonde nodded with a kind smile "I know, Mother, you made that very clear in your letters."

"Well I am your mother after all." She then changed the subject "So, you're going to be an Aunt."

Playing around Alice looked at her nineteen year old brother "Henry! You're going to be a dad? Why didn't you tell me?"

His face lit up "I'm not! It's Margaret, she and Lowell are having a baby."

Alice let out another laugh and nodded "That's great news."

Alice continued to smile as she heard the familiar sound of another carriage approaching "Oh mother, did you invite her?" more or less assuming she'd invited Margret.

Her mother's mouth turn in a frown and she shook her head "No… She and Lowell are busy today…"

Henry mimicked his mother's expression and said "We weren't expecting anyone but you…"

The wonder filled look didn't leave her eyes for a moment and she almost seemed to glow with bubbling curiosity, "Well then, I wonder who it is." She turned completely so she was facing the horse-drawn vehicle and waited for it to come to a stop, but the second it did her face dropped in an expression of pure and utter shock.


	7. Dreams about Cats, Tea, and Talking Mice

A special Thanks to thomasahagney, James Birdsong, and Chessur. If it weren't for all the reviews I've been getting I probably wouldn't have continued with this story.

Also I just wanted to apologize for the wait, I just got done moving and a bunch of stuff has come up, so I'm just now getting back into the routine of things, Anyway hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

The moment Tarrant felt the cart stop moving he jumped out. His feet his the ground and he immediately shook his head "That was unpleasant. Remind me never to do that again."

After him came young Lily, her hair as white as her mother's, on her shoulder stood Mally, the small dormouse dressed in what might be seen as a squire's outfit a pin-sword at her side.

The white haired princess let out a soft sigh "You're going to have to if you want to get home Tarrant."

The mad man frowned- or more pouted at the news "Fine, but only because Alice's going to be coming with us." Acting like they'd already talk to Alice about coming back.

Lily shook her head lightly as if exhausted by the Hatter's… Well Maddness when Mally smiled and scampered down Lily and over to Alice "Alice!"

Moments after the Dormouse spoke Helen let out a horrified scream.

Henry simply covered his ears till she was done then turned to her and said calmly "Mather, Calm down. It's just a mouse."

Helen's eyes went wide "Just! Just a mouse?! It's a talking mouse!"

Alice on the other hand had a much different reaction "What are you doing here?!"

Tarrant grinned seeing the blonde girl "Well we came to get you of course."

Frowning Alice crossed her arms "What do you mean?"

Tarrant gave her a simply confounded look before Lily politely cut in "I'm sorry Alice, I know this is completely unexpected, but it's urgent you come back with us right now." She stopped for a minute before sayings in a soft, pleading voice "Our home is on the brink of destruction."

Freezing Alice questioned suddenly concerned for the place she would happily call home "What do you mean?"

Lily explained in her sweet diplomatic voice "Ser Time is passing away, without him there isn't anyone to control the time of our world and because of that our whole world will freeze until a new time comes."

Alice's concern frown deepened with worry "How can I help?" Having completely forgotten about her family until her mother snapped.

The older women's sophisticated attitude completely gone "Alice Diana Kingsley! You are not going anywhere, until you explain this… This… Madness to me."

Tarrent let out a small mad giggle "What wonderful wording."

Alice shot him a glare for the comment and said swiftly "Hatter, this is not the time." Then turned to her mother and attempted to explain, thought she knew very well her mother would probably think she was madder than the hatter "You remember when I was little and I had those nightmares-"

Helen nodded "Yes, yes, something about cats and tea. What does that have to do with anything? They were just dreams when you were younger."

Henry answered in realization "They weren't dreams were they?"

Alice shook her head "No they were memories, Memories of the most wonderful place I could ever imagine. It's where their from."

Mally, who was glad to see Alice was still more than a little bitter about her leaving questioned unhappily "If it's so wonderful why'd you leave?"

The question caused both Lily and Tarrent to look at Alice waiting for an answer.

The blonde looked between her friends and her family and said quickly "I said I'd come back! I had a family to take care of, things to do, I've only just go back it's not like I know where or when the door's going to appear. Every time I've been able to get there has been by accident."

Tarrent looked satisfied with the answer and nodded quickly "There you see Mally, now stop being so angry."

Henry looked at the group then back to his sister and questioned "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked truly hurt and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alice sighed lightly "I'm sorry Henry I just go so caught up in everything. I mean once I came back I had to tell Hamish I wasn't going to marry him, and then within a few weeks I was planning for my trip to china."

Tarrent's jaw dropped "Alice! You were going to get married!"

Alice sighed lightly "No Tarrent, I wasn't, but right before I came to Underland last time a man named Hamish asked for my hand."

The Hatter crossed his arms and took to pouting about the situation, Lily gently put a hand on his arm "Dont worry, she said no after all." Trying to encourage him.

Henry continued frowning at her for a few moments, before looking at the Underlanian Trio and asking "Can I go with?"

Helen looked like she might burst into tears, but tried to regain her composure but was unable to and so she quickly made her way inside the house, unable to comprehend what was going on, only they not only was Alice leaving but Henry as well.


End file.
